Gameplay
Home Screen The Home Screen is where your game begins. ① - Tap here to jump to the Cards screen (Items Held > Cards). ② - Tap here to open the Menu. ③ - Tap here to play voice clips for voiced cards. (Voice clips also play automatically when you enter the home screen.) ④ - Check here to see the amount of Lin and Magic Crystals you currently hold. (Tap the + button to jump to the Magic Crystal Shop.) Reading a Route Tap the Story button on the Home screen to view the Story List. The following information should be included inside the pink box. * Your Main Story and current part. * The summary for that part. * Play Voice Clip sound icon. ( The Voice Clip will play automatically at first. You can hear it again by tapping the sound icon.) Each Part is divided into 5 Chapters. You can read 1 Part for free per day. Your free chapter tickets will be restored every day ( at 5am PDT). If you can't wait, you can also continue the Main Story by using Chapter Tickets or Magic Crystals. His Side Stories Unlock his Side Stories and you can read a special story from his perspective! Find out what he's thinking and how he truly feels. *His Side Stories will be saved to Memories > Collection > Saved Stories, so you can re-read them anytime! To unlock his Side Story, you can either use 3 Keys to His Heart or 300 Magic Crystals on the Story List. You can check where His Side Story will appear in the Story List by tapping Home > Story. *Some of His Side Stories cannot be unlocked on your first read through of a Route. These stories have the word "Read 2 Endings" written across them in the Story List. You can unlock these His Side Stories by completing all the following steps: * Finish 1 ending (Romantic or Dramatic) of a Route. * Re-read the Route. * Use 3 Keys to His Heart or 300 Magic Crystals to unlock the His Side Story when it appears again in the Story List. Choices and Romantic/Dramatic Points Depending on your choice, the following will increase: * Romantic Points only * Dramatic Points only * Both Romantic and Dramatic Points Romantic Points and Dramatic Points have an effect on which Ending (Romantic or Dramatic) you can read. Scoring high in both Romantic and Dramatic Points could lead to something special! ''' You can check your current Romantic/Dramatic points by tapping Home > Story. You can also raise your Romantic/Dramatic points by: * Buying Romantic/Dramatic Elixirs at the Shop * Using Romantic/Dramatic Elixirs * Using Magic Crystals Avatar Challenges and Intimacy Checks '''Avatar Challenges While reading the story, you will come across Avatar Challenges. You need to choose between two different kinds of Attire in order to pass. You need to choose and wear either Premium or Normal attire in order to pass. You can find out where an Avatar Challenge will occur in the Story List by tapping Home > Story. Intimacy Checks While reading the story, you will come across Intimacy Checks. You need to achieve the required amount of Intimacy in order to pass. You will see a chart showing how much you currently meet the requirement and how much more is needed to pass. If you do not have enough Intimacy, you can raise it by: * Playing Destiny Duels or Secret Destiny Duels * Using Intimacy Potions * Buying Intimacy Potions with Magic Crystals in the Shop You can find out where an Intimacy Check will occur in the Story List by tapping Home > Story. You can get presents from your guy by passing an Intimacy Check. Endings Each Main Route has 2 endings and splits into a path for each. The ending to your story is based on the choices you make during the Main Route, but both endings lead to a joyous love. By selecting the same guy to re-read, you will have a chance to unlock his Side Stories. Changing Routes To select a different Main Route, tap the button on the top right-hand corner of the Home Screen, and tap the Change Route button. You can change as many times as you'd like while reading the Main Route. Intimacy Checks requirements are the same across all Main Routes regardless of Character. Intimacy will not reset when changing routes. After changing routes, you can choose whether to read from the beginning or from where you left off. Romantic and Dramatic Points will be reset when reading from the beginning. (Choices will be reset.) Memories From the Memories screen, you can check out your Collection or the World of Wonderland. Collection Tap on it to check items you've unlocked as you play through the game. These items include: * Saved Stories (Prologue, Premium Stories etc.) * Photos (Unlocked from Stories) * Cards (View cards or set them to your background or deck.) * Letters (Received from stories) * Story List (View your progress for different routes.) World Tap on it to learn more about the world of Wonderland. * Map (View a detailed layout of Cradle territories and other areas.) * Relationship Chart (Learn more about character relationships and histories.) * Terminology (Brush up on ideas and terms unique to Cradle.)